Dirty dreams and sexual fantasies
by Abby212
Summary: Zoro didn't show up for dinner and sanji go's to find him. I suck at summaries. Zosan fanfic


Dirty dreams and sexual fantasies zosan fanfic

Somethings that Zoro did just got sanji really worked up. Like how he always fought with him and never complemented his cooking, he always just grunted when he ate. But the thing that got on his nerves the most was that he could sleep anywhere. He slept all the time always taking naps never doing any work. He slept on deck in the crows nest in the tangerine grove. It didn't matter to Zoro as long as he got to sleep. But sanji did not like this about him. Not at all. When ever he saw Zoro sleeping somewhere he would kick him to wake him up but this time it was different.

"Time for dinner my lovely ladies" sanji called out. "Hey brutes time for dinner" everyone came rushing to get food before luffy ate it all. When everyone was sitting down and eating sanji noticed someone was missing. Zoro.  
"That bastard" sanji grumbled as he got up to go find the green haired swordsman. He walked over to the crows nest and began climbing up. When he got to the top he jumped in causeing a loud thump. Zoro was sitting against the wall and you can guess what he was doing. Sleeping. Sanji was about to kick him awake when he heard Zoro mumble something. He leaned down to hear better only to hear Zoro moan his name in his ear. Sanji jumped back losing his footing and landing face first in zoros crotch. He can obviously feel the swordsman's hard erection flushed against his face. Sanji jumped back again.  
"Fuck sanji more" came the still sleeping zoros moans.  
'What the hell is that bastard dreaming about' sanji thought to himslef. Sanji was about to get up and kick the bastard when he was pulled down into zoros lap by a forceful grip.  
"Sanji" Zoro said in an erotic tone. "Stay with me"  
"You shitty bastard let go of me" sanji said while sturggleing against his grip.  
"No" Zoro responded.  
"No? What do you mean no you baka marimo" sanji demanded.  
"I mean no. What other meaning is there" Zoro replyed.  
"Just let me go and lets go eat dinner" sanji said giving up trying to get out of his grip.  
"Sanji I'm not hungry for food" Zoro said starring into sanjis eyes.  
"What else could you be hungry for" sanji knew it was a stupid question the second it was out of his mouth.  
"You"  
Sanji sat there stunned for a second but then he thought this whole thing over and realized this is what he should have expected.  
"Zoro" sanji said.  
"Yeah sanji" Zoro replyed in a voice that went strait to sanjis cock. Zoro noticed this and purposely shifted himslef so his erection rubbed against sanjis slowly growing one.  
"Fuck Zoro just kiss me already" sanji exclaimed. With that Zoro grabed sanjis face and claimed his lips.  
Everything Zoro and sanji do end up being a fight this gos the same for kissing. Its a battle of dominance.  
Zoro licked sanjis lips asking tod entrance when sanji refused him her bit the other mans lower lip sanji still didn't give in. Sanji slid his hands op into zoros hair and zoros hand slid under his shirt.  
"I'm not giveing in" sanji breathed between kisses.  
"Playing hard to get" Zoro paused. " I like it"  
"Ahh" sanji gasped and Zoro grabed his asa and Zoro dove in dominating sanji mouth but sanji still fought back trying his hardest to get his power back. Zoro explored every inch of sanjis mouth. Well he tried it was kind of hard when you have them fighting back. Sanji broke the kiss.  
"Z-zoro" sanji breathed heavily.  
"Y-yea sanji" Zoro replyed equally breathless.  
"Zoro just Fuck me already"

Zoro woke to a warm body cuddled against his chest. He pulled sanji closer to him and sanji buried his head in the crook of zoros neck.  
"Hey sanji" Zoro said sleepily.  
"Wasup Zoro" sanji replyed just as sleepy.  
"Don't leave me" Zoro said.  
"I wont" sanji said drifting back to sleep.  
"Sanji?"  
"Yeah Zoro"  
"I like you"  
"I kinda figured that"  
"Yea but I wanted to tell you"  
"I like you too baka marimo"  
"Sanji?"  
"Yeah Zoro"  
"Another round?"  
"Sure"


End file.
